


Gold~

by BinaryQueso, CSDreyse, nyoosung



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of latino swearing, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will just ask my friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, S L O W B U R N, Swearing, What Was I Thinking?, a lot of swearing, klance, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinaryQueso/pseuds/BinaryQueso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDreyse/pseuds/CSDreyse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoosung/pseuds/nyoosung
Summary: We will update a better summary soon...but have this:Lance meets a boy in one of the anonymous help groups he usually goes to. But the boy never talked, until then. But Lance did something wrong and they never saw each other again...or?The tags will come with the story development.





	1. The first time (Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea in class and simply started writing.  
> One of my best friends, Aki (nyoosung), offered to translate it for me since my English isn't that good.  
> Afterwards another of my best friends, Queso (BinaryQueso), helped us writing it. So they both are my beta readers. Sure, it won't be perfect since it's not our mother tongue. But we hope you still like it~

»I… I can't interact with people. When I try to speak with them, I become panic and   
can't breathe anymore.«

It was the first time Lance heard Gold's voice. His voice was gentle, timid and he almost could feel the tremble in it.

»I never felt comfortable around other humans, they were so weird and the only persons I could trust left, and suddenly there were so many people, they tried to talk to me and… I -«

Gold's voice stoped and he remained silent, gave the anti-stress-ball, which served to calm down whoever speaked, to Wood.

Lance looked at Gold. In his 15 years of life he never pitied for somebody else than himself. Until now.

Gold looked down at his legs, spacing out while Wood began to talk.

At the end of the session the cuban wanted to talk to Gold, wanted to say that he could understand him, but instead he got glared angrily, as he tried to approach him and Gold turned his back at him.

That was the last time he saw Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter was short but yeah...we will try to update every two week so let's see how this will end. And I will try to make much longer chapters but this is just for you to get into it...yeah.  
> If you liked it, we would be happy to get anything from you (Kudos, Comments or whatsoever)!  
> See you hopefully next week!


	2. You are good enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first real chapter~  
> Well it was a bit hard to write it because I had so many ideas for the future chapters that I couldn't concentrate on writing this one :/  
> Thanks again for Aki (nyoosung) for translating this shit and Queso (BinaryQueso) for helping us with ideas and synonyms and that stuff~
> 
> There will be some Spanish words on this but it will either be explained in the context what is meant or you can wait till the end.
> 
> And please remember that English is not our mother-tongue! There will be mistakes!

»I hate him.«  
It was the first thing he heard as he arrived at the university. He chuckled lightly »You love me Pidge~« purred the 23 years old and hugged his best friends. Hunk laughed and hugged him too, at the same time as Pidge tried to escape.  
»No, I hate you two. Especially you, Lance. I mean, couldn’t you at least try coming punctual?« they muttered and Hunk just nodded, naturally, whereupon Lance just pouted. »It’s not my fault Allura didn’t woke me up.« the cuban defended himself.  
»Just don’t blame her now. She’s flawless and all above that, she is aristocratic! Her father is a goddamn earl! Why is she even hanging out with a loser like you?« Pidge gruntled and Hunk agreed: »Pidge’s right, Bro. It isn’t her fault.« Lance snorted and turned his back at them.

The 25 years old Samoan sighned. Lance was unbelievable.  
»How does it sound to you, that we first of all go to Iverson’s lecture and hope that we don’t get killed? Later i get you your favorite Strawberry-Smoothie and some pastelitos de guayaba, hm?« suggested the older one and watched satisfied how his best friend relaxed.  
In her 19 years of life Pidge never met a person more easy to manipulate like Lance.

Iverson didn’t killed them, obviously, but imposed them to write a six-site-long essay about the narcissistic personality. Well, at least a new topic. Iverson was permanently changing them, even if they didn’t even went trough these topics, since Lance arrived that one time late, like usually. So Lance handed him two essays out. One for the previous lecture and one for his current attained delay. Mister Iverson, they must to call him like that, gave them to write a essay for every delay. But since ”the Lance McClain incident“, he gathered every day a new topic, even more difficult than the previous one. Lance always muttered and mumbled,however he wrote them with a incredible accuracy. But without a fail, he came late to every lecture.

The cuban talked, like usually, the whole time with his friends, commented everything their professor said and laugh loud and boisterously about his own jokes. That only worked ’til Nicole bashed Lance about that he was irresponsible, dumb and also really annoying. As the young student wanted to respond, the recess already begun and Nicole leaved the hall. Offended, Lance remained on his seat and drawed with that a sigh from his lips.  
»Hey buddy, just let her talk. Everybody knows she’ll be the years best student and how we know her, because of that, she will think she’s something better than all of us. So, do you want to accompany your two best friends to the cafeteria, and enjoy your smoothie together with your pastelitos or do you want to wait here til you get caught and expulsed by Iverson?« asked the elder serious and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a tiny smile. Immediately the blue-eyed and grabbed his bag and leaved together with his best friend the hall. Outdoors Pidge waited already and right now, their only desire was coffee. After they worked through the whole night it was conceptional. So the three students set out for the cafeteria. 

The Campus was wide and open, the sun shined at the sky and Lance giggled lightly. It was the beginning of march so the weather heated slightly up, just like one of these spring days he loved. Hunk and Pidge talked about a interesting but touchy subject, at least for them. Meanwhile Lance looked around and noticed that most of the students had taken off their jackets and were sitting under the rays of the sun. For a brief moment everything seemed so easy and careless, that Lance even responded a sparrow with a hushed whistle. Actually the cuban couldn’t wait until it was already summer, even though the temperature lied about 10 degrees lower than in winter in his homeland. But he was yet accustomed to the difference in the weather.

As they arrived at the art department, they entered the cafeteria. Just like every day it was full and Lance leaned himself against a wall while Hunk and Pidge battled their ways through the crowd. Amazed Lance gazed at the walls which were painted from the art students. They all didn´t had something in common but each of them still looked incomplete, like they wouldn’t make sense without the others.  
It was this moment, he saw him again.  
The same pitch-black hair which glowed in the tender sunlight, soft skin just like porcelain, as if someone worked on it for years to achieve perfection. His lips so rosy and arid, but at the same time soft like baby skin or the first snowflakes in winter. But the most tempting at his whole appearance were his eyes. They seemed dark like the night, mysterious and alluring, almost like a pure black diamond. As the light met his eyes, they sparkled and for Lance they almost seemed violet. It was so unrealistic that he hasn’t changed at all after in eight years, that he was so damn beautiful. But he could swear this boy on the other side of this impenetrable crowd was Gold.

Just in this moment Hunk tapped on his shoulder and he turned fazed around. As he noticed what exactly he had seen on the other side of the cafeteria he instantly turned back and searched in the crowd for the mysterious but so familiar face, but it was nowhere found.  
»Er, what’s going on?« reached Hunk confused voice at him and he only shaked his head, laughing. »I just thought to see someone I know.« declared the cuban and took grateful the smoothie and his precious pastelitos out of Hunk’s hands.  
»Gracias Hunk, eres mi mejor amigo.« beamed Lance and the samoan laughed and his ears turned slightly red. He knew whenever Lance changed into his mother-tongue, his feelings controlled his actions.  
»I know. You’re also my best friend, buddy.« replied Hunk lovely and watched how the other bit into one of his three pastelitos. 

Than everything happened very fast. Pidge arrived, in one of their tiny hands their coffee, they feared down towards the doors an some guys from the football team bumped into Lance. Hunk just heard the universally known cursing and saw the pastelitos, two unfinished drinks on the floor and a definitely not amused Lance.  
»Pinga cojones! Caramba, estas ciego hijo de puta!? Mierda!« shouted Lance appalled out and stumped to to the nearest toilet. Maybe he loved coffee but not that much, and especially not this hot and on his clothes.  
First of all he took off his shirt and looked down on his reddened skin. Damn.  
»Carajo! Estúpido! Hacia caso no tiene ojos en su puta cabeza?! Pinga! Ese maldito comepinga, en serio!« babbled Lance angry. He was so fixed to remove the dark stain, that he noticed the person behind him not before two cold hands touched his irritated skin on his chest. Surprised he gasped and looked through the mirror, behind him Lotor.

»Pardon me, I should have payed more attention.« reached his tender and manly voice his ear and Lance blushed slightly and barely stammered a little »w-what?« and Lotor snickered slightly.

»I spilled my entire coffee across your chest, i´m sorry. Does it hurt?« asked the senior again and Lance breathed deeply in. Lotor was one of the hottest guys of his school and well on his way to become football captain. And exactly that guy had his hands lying on his chest. And he called him a son of a bitch and so much more. Great.  
»No, it doesn’t even hurt that much in the first place. Y’know, just the first shock and everything… just feelin’ sorry for my shirt and my lunch.« he babbled nervous and grinned slightly, what made Lotor laugh.  
»Follow me, I borrow you one of my shirts. I have another one in the locker room.« Lotor suggested and Lance only fueled how he nodded without even thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of the Chapter~
> 
> Okay so yeah, first of all I love pastelitos de guayaba and when I asked my Mum to help me find some other sweets or food from Cuba because I wasn't sure if I would take them she was like "pastelitos, probably cremitas de leche...and pastelitos. There is only pastelitos" (xD).
> 
> "Gracias Hunk, eres mi mejor amigo." Means simply "Thanks Hunk, you're my best friend".
> 
> And the rest are true latino swearings (my Mum comes from Cuba so yeah I can totally approve this xD)  
> "Pinga cojones! Caramba, estas ciego hijo de puta!? Mierda!"  
> "Carajo! Estúpido! Hacia caso no tiene ojos en su puta cabeza?! Pinga! Ese maldito comepinga, en serio!"  
> While most of these words are just swearings without content (something I say everyday), "estas ciego hijo de puta" means "are you blind son of a bitch".  
> And "Hacia caso no tiene ojos en su puta cabeza" means "doesn't he/she have eyes in his damn head".  
> "Ese maldito comepinga" could be probably translated to "that damn dickeater (?)". But it would be more like stupid person, somebody who only does shit and does what other people command them to (?). This is the best I can explain this, they are just swearings and translating it doesn't sound right, it isn't what you really mean by saying it, everybody who knows more than one language will hopefully understand the struggles. :)
> 
> Well, yeah that's it. See you in two weeks :)


End file.
